Problem  Bartender  Solution
by whitephoenix18
Summary: She has a problem that needs answering and he may have the answer she is looking for.


The lights were low and the soft sound of classical music filled the room. For a bar, it was quite elegant with its dark furniture, fake plants, and glass chandelier. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Aside from two waitresses, a cook and the bartender there were few people there, granted it was six o'clock on a Tuesday night.

The sound of a small bell rang as the front door opened. Of the few people there only one or two of them turned their head to see the newcomer. A woman, no older than her late twenties, walked in. Dressed in a grey business suit and her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail she walked straight to the bar and sat down on one of the black stools. Then folding her hands on the counter she laid her head down.

"Ma'am, contrary to what you might believe you cannot sleep here." The bartender said sharply.

Not bothering to lift her head the woman turned her face to the side and said. "One shot of whiskey please….No, make it two instead."

"Rough day ma'am?" The bartender asked while pulling out two small glasses. The woman raised her head.

"Oh, now you're my friend and stop with the ma'am bullshit, I'm not that old." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Just call me Tenten."

"Tenten it is." He said placing the two small glasses in front of her filled with a caramel colored liquid.

"Good." Nodding her head she grabbed one of the glasses and threw her head back swallowing the whiskey in one gulp. She placed the glass down and took a deep breath. "Yeah." She whispered to the man.

"Excuse me?" the bartender asked wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, I had a rough day." She said, annoyed that she had to admit such a thing. Then grabbing the other glass she did the same as with the first. The bartender watched her not saying a word. After placing the glass down, she looked up at him and asked. "So what's your name?" The bartender just turned away and went back to work polishing glasses. She waited for an answer and when she got none she started to fiddle around with one of the glasses.

"Whatever." She whispered. A silence came between them but the bartender spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sasuke."

"Huh?" She looked over to him questioningly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke."She repeated then shrugging she said. "Can I have two more?" Sasuke nodded and proceed to get the bottle off the shelf behind him. Tenten took this time to look over the bartender. The first thing she noticed was how young he was. She guessed that he wasn't much older than herself but all the same he was still a very handsome guy. As he turned around and started to walk towards her she saw for the first time his dark eyes; and no matter how long she wanted to gaze into them she couldn't help but turn away.

After refilling the glasses, Sasuke put the bottle away and Tenten picked up the first glass and drank it. Then turning back he asked. "So how about the rough day you were talking about earlier?" Tenten looked at the man suspiciously before saying. "Yeah but it was more like a nightmare in some ways." She paused looking intently at the empty glass in front of her. "The higher ups for the company I work for are threatening to fire me if I don't close this really big deal with some really important clients of theirs. Not only that but I'm pretty sure my fiancé is screwing his airhead bitch that plays secretary for him." Then grabbing the second glass she murmured "Jackass." and she threw her head back swallowing the whiskey.

Sasuke just watched Tenten as she placed the glass down, unsure of how to reply. Behind her a couple had gotten up from their seats after paying and left the bar, the small bell's sound cutting through the silence.

"Hmm, you just missed it." Sasuke finally said. Tenten looked up at him questioningly. "I found my Ex screwing my best friend in my bed about a month ago." Tenten just stared at him with disbelief.

"I need to ask, was your girlfriend blind or just stupid?"

"Ask her yourself." He replied nodding towards a couple in the corner of the room. Tenten turned around to the sight of a couple flirting with each other. "She still calls me, inviting me to go out to dinner with them." He said. Tenten tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry but your Ex is an idiot."

"Hmm."

Silence fell between them before Tenten spoke up. "So what did you do?"

"I broke up with her then I immediately went shopping for a new bed." Tenten just looked at him and said. "Well it could be worse."

"Oh, how?"

"You could have married her." She said turning her head just enough to look at the couple.

"You're right." Sasuke replied. Then picking up a glass he once again began to polish it. "So end it." Tenten quickly turned her focus back to him. Surprised by what he said she forgot how to use her voice. "Don't marry the guy only to divorce him later." He said. Tenten didn't know how to respond. Up until now everyone had told her to look the other way because she wasn't going to find another guy like him but then to be suddenly told by some random guy to just end it.

"Thanks for the advice." She said getting up from the stool. She turned around slowly and started to walk away. Sasuke just watched her leave when she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Can I come back soon?" Tenten asked unsure of what she was doing. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Door's open five to midnight."

"Yeah." She said quickly turning around again and leaving the bar, the small bell echoing behind her.

_**A Few Days Later**_

The sound chattering people filled the air burying the sound of the soft classical music. Eight o'clock on a Saturday night and the place was filling up. Sasuke was busy pouring drinks at the bar for people.

"Sasuke, I need a vodka on the rocks for table two." One of the waitresses called. Sasuke nodded in response finishing up one drink and moving on to the next.

Under all the noise the small bell could be heard faintly. From outside a young woman entered. Some of the men turned around to see her come in and a few of them made a pass at her, and with what she was wearing it was no wonder. She was dressed in a short, black dress and high heels, her brown hair lay gently on her shoulders. Ignoring the men she walked straight over to the bar and sat down. Sasuke, taking a brief notice to the newcomer, called out. "What can I get you?"

"What would you recommend if I was having a good day?"The woman replied. Sasuke, surprised by the question, looked up to see the woman looking directly at him.

"Well it's good to see that you aren't sleeping today, Tenten." The woman smiled and replied "So about that drink?" Sasuke walked over to her leaning up against the bar.

"Hmm, how about…" he paused looking at the shelf of alcohol behind him before saying "a martini."

"Mm, I was thinking a margarita."

"It must have been a really good day." Sasuke said while starting to prepare the drink.

"Yeah! I closed that deal I was talking about before and they even gave me a bonus for my _hard work_."

"Congrats." He said placing the drink in front of her. Tenten gently wrapped her fingers around the glass and brought it to her lips. Taking a short sip she placed the glass down.

"Very nice."

"So, how's the fiancé?" Sasuke asked. Tenten only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"What can I say he…could be worth it?" she said taking another sip from the glass.

"Ah, I see." Sasuke said. Then hearing a call for another drink, he started to walk away. After that it got pretty busy and Sasuke never got a chance to talk to her again that night.

Finally midnight, and the bar was officially closed. The employees, not wanting to save the work for later, started to clean up. At the bar, Sasuke was almost finished and ready to leave when one of the waitresses came up to him.

"Sasuke, hey, um… before you go I should give you this." She said handing him a folded napkin from over the counter. "Some woman asked me to give it to you." Then turning around she walked away. Sasuke unfolded the napkin and written on it were three simple words.

_But it's over._

* * *

><p>Here is a new one shot that I recently wrote. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think... BE HONEST because honesty is appreciated. <p>

thank you from whitephoenix18_  
><em>


End file.
